conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Mueller
, SH, Sierra |death_date = |death_place = |constituency = 1st Parliamentary District |party = Democratic-Republican |rhouse = |spouse = Austin Mueller |multiple_spouses = |children = Elizabeth Robert |residence = Porciúncula, GC, Sierra |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = ( ) |profession = |religion = |signature = |languages_spoken = (native), (fluent), (basic) }} Jonathan Linzmann Mueller (April 12, 1979 – present) is a Sierran , , and commoner for the 1st Parliamentary District of Shasta. Born in , Shasta, Mueller attended for and received a master's degree in 2004. He worked as a conservationist in from 2004 to 2009. Mueller ran on a Green ticket in the 2010 elections for the 1st Parliamentary District of Shasta, but he did not win the seat. After working as a conservationist for another two years, he was elected on a Democratic-Republican ticket in the 2012 elections for the same district and was elected again in the 2014 elections. Mueller has represented a synthesis of Democratic-Republican and Green views in the House of Commons and is a leading figure within the house. He has repeatedly opposed measures aimed at the deregulation of business and has fought to preserve funding for the national park system as a part of the national budget. Commonly negatively associated with the more liberal demographic of Shasta, Mueller has attracted controversy from more conservative pundits and politicians for his and views, especially those which suggest the complete legalization of . Mueller is the first openly commoner from Shasta. Background Jonathan Mueller is descended from and heritage, with a small parts of his makeup being . The Mueller family of Shasta, his patrilineal family, is descended from the Müllers of , , that escaped the country during the , which aimed to remove Catholics from power in the . Arriving in 1879 to their new property in Shasta, the Mueller family has remained in Sierra ever since, even with its strong German traditions rooted in itself. Mueller grew up with an extensive knowledge of the German language from his grandmother, Eva Mueller, who was married to the grandson of the original Muellers in Sierra. Jonathan Mueller attributes much of his childhood to the Mueller family, with extensive amounts of his time being spent on the hundreds of acres of family lands which were acquired by the Muellers since their arrival to Shasta. The Linzmann family of Shasta, Jonathan Mueller's matrilineal family, is much younger than that of the Muellers, with his great-grandfather, Karl Linzmann, being a migrant from , , following the destruction of the city in the . The Linzmanns generally stuck to their German traditions more heavily than the Muellers, with some even claiming that Karl Linzmann was a former member of the . Jonathan Mueller's mother, Diana Mueller, also had a significant amount of Irish heritage because her mother was a recent Irish immigrant to Sierra. This branch of Mueller's heritage is the O'Brien family, which was made up of mostly Irish peasant potato farmers. Early life Jonathan Linzmann Mueller was born to Frederick Thomas Mueller and Diana Theresa Mueller (neé Linzmann) at Sutter Coast Hospital in , Shasta, on April 12, 1979, at 4:16 am. Mueller was born with a , which was quickly resolved by the doctor upon his delivery, and it was reported that his head was blueish violet in color when he left the womb. Mueller would be transferred to his parent's home after all other signs of his birth indicated that he was healthy, where he would live with his older brother William. The early childhood of Mueller would be largely uneventful and normal, with a great deal of his early years being spent at his extended family's large tract of land in the inland of Shasta. It was on these lands that Mueller would become fascinated with nature. Mueller attended Crescent Elk Elementary, where he would make a number of friends that would last into his adulthood. Mueller would attend Del Norte County High School, where he discovered that he was a when most of his friends began intimate relations with one another. At first, most of his family nearly ousted him for this revelation, but eventually, nearly all of them grew to accept Mueller as long as he remained faithful to the Catholic Church. Mueller would continue to attend church regularly, at his own disposition, and graduated from Del Norte County High School in 1998. Mueller moved to Porciúncula to attend for , although he soon took a dislike to city life in general. Nonetheless, Mueller would graduate from Whittier and move back to Crescent City in 2003, where he would become an employee of the Sierran government at working as a conservationist. Conservationist and early politics Mueller worked for the Royal Parks and Recreations Service at as a , beginning in the winter of 2004. Mueller had extensive knowledge of the park and its ecosystems as a local and as a frequent visitor during his childhood, and he knew most of the older workers of the park because of this frequency in his youth. It was during his work at Redwood did he begin to take an interest in the politics of the environmental, as he believed that the management of the parks service could be improved to better preserve and protect the environments that it served by offering a more extensive and planned method of use for tourism within the park. Despite this interest in politics, he continued to work with pleasure at the park. Mueller joined the Green Party in 2005. When offered a management position with the service in 2007, Mueller refused, instead taking a promotion and becoming the lead conservationist at the park itself. He felt strongly that he belonged specifically at Redwood, and detested the thought of moving to a city from which he would act indirectly for the park. Mueller would also meet Austin Redding in 2007, and the two would enter into a long term relationship that would see their marriage in 2009. Many attribute these years of Mueller's life to his supposed involvement with an affiliate group of the , and some believe Mueller led the local branch of the radical group. From a period of time between 2002 and 2009, the Earth Liberation Front was incredibly active in Shasta, especially around Redwood National Park. It is because of this that many associate Mueller as complicit in their rise in activity in the region, but with the arrest of three people on the charge of conspiracy to commit arson in 2009, the Earth Liberation Front would discontinue activity around Redwood National Park. While all three people arrested were childhood friends of Mueller, none claimed that he was complicit in any of the nine arson attacks that the trio undertook. These arrests also align with a period from which Mueller moved from his belief in direct action more towards gradualist political change in the areas of the politics of the environment, which some conspire as meaning that Mueller was complicit and changed beliefs because of the arrests. While none of this was ever confirmed and no evidence supports the claim, many conspiracy theorists believe that Mueller was acting with the Redwood Three in the sixteen arson attacks which took place from 2002 to 2009. Early political career In 2009, Mueller discontinued work at Redwood National Park and began to explore the possibility of running for a seat in the House of Commons for his home constituency. A stronghold of the Democratic-Republican Party, Mueller believed that the people of the constituency would be the most likely to elect a member of the Green Party, and he was able to win enough sway within the Party to win the nomination from the Green Party for the seat of the 1st Parliamentary District of Shasta in the 2010 elections. Although his campaigning was intense and he won the endorsement of various small businesses which were well known to local residents, ultimately, because of the limited scope of topics which he campaigned for, those being largely relegated to environmental affairs, Mueller was unable to won the seat. Despite this loss, the local election shocked the three major parties because of the percentage of the vote that he had won for the Green Party, surpassing that of both the Royalist Party and the Libertarian Party. Afterwards, Mueller would remain politically active in the locality and he continued working at Redwood National Park as the lead conservationist. Mueller left the Green Party in 2011 and joined the Democratic-Republican Party. He expanded his political alignments during the campaign for the 2012 election of the same seat to include various other topics, while still keeping a major focus of his campaign relegated to environmentalism and the importance of preserving the natural environment of the locality itself. With the Democratic-Republicans, Mueller had access to much more extensive funding and a broader national support group. Mueller also expanded his campaign interests to include an emphasis families, supporting small business, and announcing support for policies such as universal healthcare, expanded social welfare, and an increase in minimum wage. This broader focus and his success in the previous election won him the nomination of the Democratic-Republican Party, and he won the seat in the 2012 elections for the 1st Parliamentary District of Shasta. Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Politicians of Sierra Category:Sierrans